One of the most popular types of media is optical disks, such as compact disks and digital video disks, or digital versatile disks. The optical disk or CD has recently become a popular form of media for storing digital information, recording high quality audio and video information and also for recording computer software of various types. With advances in technology, it is now possible not only to read information from such optical media, but also to record digital information directly onto the media. For example, recordable compact disks (referred to as CD-Rs) may have digital information recorded on them by placing the CD-R into a compact disk recorder that receives the digital information from a computer. Such forms of optical media are thus particularly useful for data distribution and/or archiving.
Compact disks are standardized in two sizes and configurations, one having an overall diameter of 4.72 inches, a central hole of 0.59 inches, and a central region about the center hole of 1.50 inches in diameter, wherein no information is either printed or recorded. The other standard disk size is 3.5 inches in overall diameter, with a comparable central hole size and central region. In the case of disks for utilization in connection with computer processors, the recording formats and content are typically adapted to the particular generalized type of computer processor with which the disk is to operate. Some compact disks are recorded in such a way as to be usable with several different computer processor types, i.e., PC, Macintosh, etc. Disk handling systems typically move a single disk between a stack of disks and a workstation. Such systems are particularly useful for handling memory storage disks such as CD's, DVD's and the like. Common memory storage disk handling systems include data writers, label printers, or both.
Some disk handling systems employ robotic arms to handle the disks. Others rely upon a gantry, or double gantry system. Many systems slide disks from the top of a stack, or robotically lift disks from the top of the stack. Sliding disks from a stack may scratch the surface of the disk. Robotically lifting the disks from the stack may prevent scratches when the robot functions properly.
One drawback to robotic arms and gantry systems is that they have moving parts, which wear. Wear can ultimately can cause system misalignment and failure of a gantry or robotic arm over time. Accordingly, the known robotic arm and gantry systems should be carefully maintained.
While the typical memory storage device systems are effective, users may desire more throughput, i.e., an increase in the number of disks handled per hour, and less maintenance. Accordingly, what is desired is a reliable way of increasing the throughput of a typical disk handling system. What is also desired is a low-maintenance memory storage device handling system.